thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka, Hansel, and Raef (Wall Fall)
IZZY Day 261, after the Battle of Sanctuary. All things considered, it'd gone pretty fuckin' well. The spellcasters up on the wall had thinned the herd fucking dramatically, at the north gate, leaving a weakened force for people like Hansel and the paladins to clean up. They had healers, and they had archers that Raef and Larkin had recruited, and Hansel fought in the thick of it confidently knowing that Mishka was up there watching his back. Not a fuckin' problem. He didn't much fucking care for the fact that Goro and the kids were all at the south gate, well out of reach of his shield -- Larkin and Raef, too, and Joan -- but at least they were all together. And after shit was over and he'd managed to catch sight of all his people again, be sure they were all safe, he started to relax and get smug. Fuckin' Bloodgrut wasn't shit. Couldn't even take a ramshackle army put together in a day. Dumbass. He posted up on the southern wall, because some of the folks he'd missed were still hanging out around there -- grabbed Jonn in a hug, tracked down his boyfriend (fiance) and did the same with some extras, found Larkin and went back to just a hug because he suspected she might shank him with a horn if he kissed her on the forehead or some shit. He hadn't spotted Raef yet -- fucker was probably dealing with the captives they apparently had now. God, that was great. Captives. He always just killed everyone. Hansel was slightly drunk. He'd forgotten that he had that Shepherd Hills moonshine in his flask, and had a little bit too much. He was fine, though. Totally fucking fine. Just hanging out on the wall with his husband, kind of keeping watch but most just giddy from the battle and victory, more watching the stars come out than anything. MINK The battle was the best kind of battle: short, sweet, and with the casualties belonging to the invaders. It was about fuckin’ time osmething went their way. They had even gotten Levi and Immanuel. Both of them were locked up, away from each other. He left them once they were secure to find Griffin, find something to drink, pet the dogs and the dragon, and eat. Maybe a few other things thrown in before he left Griffin to go for a walk. He probably should’ve been resting, readying himself for whenever he was supposed to keep watch, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. The remnants of the energy of the battle still thrummed low and deep in his veins. Raef swung the partially empty bottle of ale as he walked along the ramparts, balancing on the edge. One misstep and he’d fall right off the fuckin’ wall and to the ground - what a fuckin’ way to go after a battle - but whatever. He hadn’t fallen yet. He stepped over a gap between bricks and took another swallow of ale, humming softly to himself. He wobbled a little and took another step. This was followed by another swallow of ale as he held out his other hand for balance. COYOTE “Haha, look,” Mishka said fondly. He sprawled on Hansel’s lap. “It’s Raef. What’s he doing? He shouldn’t be doing that.” IZZY "Hahah, yeah. Someone should get him." Hansel kept petting Mishka's hair idly, then sat up straighter. "Oh, fuck, is it us? Should we go get him? Shit." He tried to get up without dislodging Mishka, which was physically impossible. "Raef! Hey! Get off the fuckin' wall! C'mere!" COYOTE “No no no. It’s fine! It’s fine, he’s cool! He’s an assassin,” Mishka said. He flopped harder across Hansel, making it harder for him to get up. MINK Yeah. He fuckin' had it. He was an assassin like Mishka said. Raef gave a sort of wave, took another swig, another step and -- -- he was seeing watching as he landed on the edge of the brick. For a moment he teetered and he thought he was going to be able to catch himself, but then the corner crumbled and he was no longer standing on anything solid. Shit. IZZY Hansel floundered, scrambling towards the edge like he could do fuck all about it. "Fuck, fuckin' -- get him, do some magic shit, fuck!" COYOTE Mishka cracked out’ve existence. He wrapped his arms around Raef midair, pulling him close. “Hey!” Mishka said cheerfully. Then, before, Raef could reply, Mishka cracked them both to the ground. They landed with an oof outside the wall in the grass. MINK For a long moment he was sure he was going to fuckin' die - not in a goddamn battle or because he had fuckin' missed a mark, not trying to kill Bloodgrut or save Griffin, but because he had fuckin' fallen. Maybe if he had at least killed the fucker and kept his husband safe, but no. He hadn't even done that. A crack was followed by Mishka's cheerful face - how the -. Before the thought was completed there was a jerking sensation, the world vanished, and grass was underfoot. His head spun and he was fuckin' glad he hadn't drank the whole bottle before he was sure he'd be bent over, puking his guts out all over the ground if he had been. Raef staggered a little, but he caught Mishka before he could fall, and to steady himself so he could take a drink. "That how you sweep a man off his feet?" he chuckled before groaning. Fuckin' magic. IZZY Hansel leaned over the edge, staying low on stomach so he didn't fuckin' fall off, too. Ah. Safe. Good. He relaxed and let his arms dangle over the edge. "Hey! Get the fuck back up here! God." COYOTE Mishka laughed. “Should we go back up or tell him to fuck off?” He said it loud enough for Hansel to hear. IZZY "Fuck y'all, I'll just go hang out with Goro." Hansel huffed dramatically and didn't move, 'cause it seemed like too much effort just now. MINK Raef flipped Hansel off with a grin and snort of laughter. "Probably should go back before he falls." Hansel probably had the good sense not to. Fucker. COYOTE Mishka cracked them both back onto the battlements. He sat on the edge, grinning. IZZY "Fuckers," Hansel grumbled, pushing himself up to drop his legs over the edge, throwing his arm around Mishka's neck to drag him in and kiss the top of his head, then stretching past him to grab Raef too, squeezing Mishka between them. Hm. He couldn't reach Raef properly. That didn't work for him, so he scooped Mishka up and into his lap and pulled Raef over to where Mishka had been so he could get his arm around him better. Yes. Excellent planning, commander. "Don't fuckin' do shit like that, goddamn." He squeezed the both of them. Nice. "You know what your fuckin' luck is like. Fuck." MINK Another crack, the world spun, and they were standing on the wall. Raef didn't know how Mishka did that shit; it made his stomach lurch and twist. He pinched the brim of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut before he dropped down to sit on the wall with Hansel and Mishka. He needed a moment after almost becoming a blob of meat. "Hey, hey, hey..." he started as he settled in comfortably against Hansel after Mishka was moved over. He chuckled a little. "Don't need luck when I've you two." He dangled a leg over the wall, the foot of his other under his thigh. "Didn't even spill my drink." COYOTE “Yeah, Hansel,” Mishka said smugly. “He doesn’t need luck when I can just—“ Mishka snapped his fingers. “Because I’m great.” IZZY Hansel grumbled again. "You are fuckin' great. So fuckin' great." Watching him down in the battle and launching fireballs to protect him and shit. Hansel stared of vaguely into the distance. "Hey. Hey. I was makin' a fuckin' point. Fuck you." MINK "Your point's fuckin' moot." Raef made some sort of vague gesture. "Like Mishka said, I'm an assassin." He laughed and took another swallow of ale. "And I'm not dead 'cause of him." IZZY "Pssshhh." Hansel grumbled wordlessly and toothlessly, and shrugged his gear on his back. "You ain't dead 'cause of my fuckin' shield. I was fuckin' here first," he insisted. MINK "Shield?" Raef didn't remember a shield, but there'd been a lot of fights since Joan had drunk him under the table. He didn't think Hansel had ever had a fuckin' shield in them. "What shield?" COYOTE “He’s not dead because of both of us,” Mishka interrupted. “Married people. Teamwork.” He sounded pleased. He snuggled up to Raef. Belatedly, he realized he’d interrupted Hansel’s point. IZZY "Yeah," Hansel agreed dreamily. God, he loved being married. Was gonna be married to Goro, too, soon. That was gonna be great. Two husbands. Why didn't everyone have two husbands? Or more. No one could stop him from marrying as many people as he -- hang on, he'd been saying something, and he had to win the conversation. Mishka played dirty, reminding him about marriage and shit. Fucker. "Hey. Hey." God, it was so fuckin' cute, though, when Mishka got cuddly. Hansel didn't know he liked Raef enough to cuddle him. That was great, too. Fuckin' great. Adorable. Fucking focus, commander. "Yeah, but I did it first," he insisted. "Fuckin' ... when we fought the Diva ... Queen ... thing. Spooky magic bitch. Did my shield thing an' deflected it when she tried to kill Raef an' shit. I did it first so I got dibs." MINK Raef twisted the bottle, grinding the bottom against the stone. Listening to Mishka and Hansel was fuckin' great; they were too damned cute. He chuckled under his breath and dropped a hand to rest lazily on Mishka's leg when he cuddled in. This was more than fuckin' great after taking a quick trip. He frowned. Fuck. He hadn't known. And he'd just left right after that bitch had crumbled. Shit. "Why the fuck didn't you say something sooner?" He sighed and shifted so he could give Hansel a light shove. "Fuck. You should've said something." IZZY Hansel scoffed, twice, because just once didn't cover it. "Nah. Psh. Nah. S'what I fuckin' do, it ain't special. You're just all fuckin' ... fuckin' squishy an' little. Couldn't let you get hurt." COYOTE "Precious," Mishka said, squishing Raef's cheeks. "God, so tiny. Precious, precious." He kissed Raef on the forehead. MINK Raef didn't know whether he should be pissed or if he should laugh or-or-or-his forehead was kissed and his cheeks reddened. These two fuckers. Gods. "Watch who you're callin' precious and tiny chooki," he teased out with a smile and playful wink. "Tiny things can be dangerous." IZZY "I know," Hansel said emphatically, hugging them both. "Like little, fuckin', poisonous snakes. Or somethin'. So cute." He got a burst of affection and had to kiss and nuzzle Mishka's hair to do something with it. "Still gotta protect you an' shit." COYOTE "Hahaha. No you don't. You don't gotta protect me. I'm gonna protect you," Mishka said, smitten. "But yes. Ah, so small. And yes, so dangerous. So terrible." Absently, he plucked a flower from an overhanging tree, then reached over to begin braiding it into Raef's hair. MINK "Pffft. You two are the ones who need protecting." Always doing something - blowing shit up, getting captured, jumping into battles. Trying to protect others. "Good thing you've an assassin for a friend." Raef settled back down comfortably against both Hansel and Mishka. Mishka's fingers working through his hair felt good, nice. He lazily traced a circle over Mishka's knee with a fingertip. "...a super fuckin' dangerous one...not magical dangerous, but I stab real good." IZZY Hansel started to object that he didn't need protecting, 'cause he was the protector, that was his job, and shit, but then he got distracted. "Stabbing's good. Real good at stabbing." They'd stabbed that troll together, fuckin' months ago, back when they'd first met and Raef wasn't passed the fuck out. That'd been fucking great. And then a couple weeks back they'd fuckin' stabbed the hell out of that druid together, too, and then Larkin shot him out of the fucking sky. God, good fuckin' times. Hey. Hey, he was a druid too. Fucking wild. "Hey. Hey, I stab real good and I got magic now. S'fuckin' great." He jostled Raef automatically to get his attention, then realized he'd interrupted Mishka's braiding and stopped. Had to be gentle. 'Cept when they didn't want him to be. Or, uh. Mishka didn't. Anyway. "Ain't elves got fuckin' magic though, even if you're not a sorcerer or fuckin' whatever. Can't you do some kinda shit?" MINK "Finally not makin' it rain inside?" Raef laughed softly. He glanced up at the jostle. For a second he had to think and his fingers tapped on whatever they were resting on. He had never used anything except for a knife, maybe an elbow, and occasionally a sword. He hadn't needed anything else. "...mmm...I s'pose." He shrugged. "Never bothered to learn." COYOTE Mishka finished the braid in Raef's hair. Then he blinked, feeling d'IZZY' suddenly. Maybe he'd had too much to drink this time. He pressed a kiss to Raef's head, because his hair was soft and sweet and lovely, then kissed Hansel on the mouth. "Mm. I think I need to take a nap, my love. I'll be back later." IZZY Hansel gave Mishka an amused look. God, so cute. He liked it when Mishka got all drunk and cuddly. He liked it when he got all drunk and cuddly. And he liked being drunk and cuddly with Raef. Hahah. Weird. He scooped Mishka up. "You ain't takin' a fuckin nap here. You'll roll off the damn wall," he said fondly, then cut his eyes at Raef. Him fuckin' too, though. Hmm. Yeah, he could get'em both. He shuffled back away from the edge and braced Mishka against his chest, letting him drool on his shoulder, already fuckn' out. Then he hooked his other arm around Raef's waist and dragged him back in, standing up with one of'em on each side, wavering in place a little before he found his balance. "No more fuckin' walls," he declared, turning to find the stairs down. "We're all too fuckin' drunk for walls. Just fuckin' ... even ground now." Ah, fuck, though. Stairs. END Title: Wall Fall. Summary: After the Battle of Sanctuary, drunken Raef falls off the abbey wall, and Mishka saves him. The two of them cuddle with Hansel. Category:Text Roleplay